


Highway to Hell

by Everythinghappensforareason



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Gangs, Lots of it, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Some mentions of abuse, Teenage Killian, There will be lots of Panlix and captain pan and Killian/Felix, Underage Drinking, Violence, cause they are my otps people, sexual content in later chapters, so we will have lots of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones was left alone in the world with the news of his older brother Liam dying in combat overseas. Seeing that he had no living relatives in Ireland, Killian was forced to move in with his Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margret who lived in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. </p><p>He must spend his senior year in this small and seemingly boring town until he can graduate, move away, and follow his dreams of becoming an artist. But a certain brown haired boy, his tall blonde partner in crime, and his so called gang of Lost Boys seem to want to ruin his plans and turn him towards a path full of drugs, violence, and sex. A life that Killian had been trying to get away from. </p><p>Can he overcome his past and push the others away, or will Peter and Felix escort him down the highway to hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up to Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Character Ages:  
> Killian Jones: 18  
> Mary Margret: 45 (She got pregnant with Emma at the age of 18)  
> Emma: 27  
> Henry Mills: 11  
> Peter Pan: 17  
> Felix: 18  
> Wendy Darling: 17
> 
> *The explicit warning is for later chapters*

The past month seemed almost like a blur. Too many things had transpired in Killian Jones’s life during the past month that everything just seemed as though it wasn’t real. It was as though the entire incident had been a horrendous nightmare caused by the large amounts of drugs that he used to inhale in a given day. In the back of his mind, he wished that that thought was true.

That the whole thing had been one big misunderstanding.

That Liam was still alive and fighting terroristic threats out at sea.

That he was still living in their small two bedroom apartment in Dublin, Ireland.

But, no in all reality it was all true. Liam had been killed during a combat submarine mission, with him and his entire crew blown up into tiny pieces. Nothing of their bodies or even the ship remained. The only things that were left of Liam and his crew were the belongings that they had left in their cabins on board the main ship. The only items that Killian had to remember his brother’s service were a pair of black army combat boats and his dog tags (each person apparently kept a spare, backup one in case of an emergency).

Killian turned his head slightly so his face was now staring at a hideous yellow wall. Which, reminded him that not only was his brother gone, forever, but his home was now gone too. Liam was Killian’s only living relative in all of Ireland. Their mother, Amber, had died while giving birth to Killian, eighteen years ago. From what Liam had told him, their mother was the sweetest person on the entire planet. Apparently she was one of those people that always wore their hearts on the sleeves and was constantly trying to make everyone else’s life better.

He had seen a few pictures of her lying around the apartment once in a while (Liam didn’t like having too many picture of her because it made me sad and sometimes go into a depression). Amber Jones was beautiful. She had long, dark, black, wavy hair that stopped right at her waist. Her skin was a perfect ivory color that made her look like she was this fragile statue and with one touch you would break her. But her greatest feature was her eyes. The eyes that Killian had apparently inherited. Amber Jones had the prettiest color of blue eyes that the entire country of Ireland had ever seen. The reason why people adored them was because the shade of her eyes would change with her mood. Whenever she was sad, her eyes changed to a very dull, yet pretty blue. When she was happy, her eyes were the color of a bright clear blue sky on a warm sunny day. And it is said that whenever Amber would get angry, that her eyes would turn a very dark blue, almost like the color of the waves out on a stormy sea. Killian was lucky enough to get these beautiful, outstanding eyes, that would change shades of blue with his emotions just as his mother’s had done.

His father on the other hand was almost the complete opposite of the Jones brother’s mother. Killian was unfortunate to have known his father, a tad bit too well. Their father had been a part of the royal navy for years. General James Jones was his name. A name that Killian and Liam would grow to fear as they got older. You see after the death of his beloved wife Amber, James took a turn for the worse. He started to drink. The man would leave in the early morning for work and then would come home in the middle of the night after spending hours at the pub drinking his ass off. When he would come home the first thing that he would do would be to find Killian. A drunk James Jones, was never a good one. A drunk James blamed a young Killian for the death of his wife and would beat him until Liam would come and interfere.

The man got what he deserved though in the end. On his way back home from the pub one night, a local gang member robbed him and slit his throat, leaving Killian not only motherless, but fatherless at age eleven.

This is why Killian was now lying in a squeaky old bed, facing a hideous wall, in the upstairs loft in his Aunt and Uncle’s apartment in Storybrooke, Maine. Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margret had immediately accepted the offer of taking him in after they received the news about the death of their nephew. David, was the twin brother of their father, however he was a total polar opposite from the other. David was kind, caring, and always standing up for justice and good. He believed that good always conquered evil. Which was a silly notion that Killian didn’t believe in at all. _If good always conquered evil, then why was Liam dead?_ The thought swirled around his mind, until he finally decided to get his sorry arse out of bed.

He immediately regretted his decision as his bare feet hit the hard, cold oak flooring, a chill running up his entire body. It was partly his fault for only wearing a pair of boxers to bed the night before, but hell he was like a heat box. If he had worn sweats a T shirt to bed, he would have most likely woken up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down his face.

“Killian come on down. I’m making toast and scrambled eggs” the very loud, yet calming voice of Mary Margret came calling up from the stairs that climbed up to the loft. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes with annoyance. As much as he wanted to like the girl, he couldn’t. There was something about her over the top sweetness that made me want to throw up all over her bright childlike outfits that she always wore.

He decided against not making a smart ass retort to her and just walked over to the dark brown dresser that was set right underneath the only window in the room. His hands went to grab the handle of one of the drawers and began shifting through some of his clothes.

In the end Killian settled on wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans that had ripped holes on both of his knees. He threw on a white V neck under shirt and then put on a red and black plaid button up shirt on over it, leaving the buttons unbuttoned of course. He was wearing his brother’s dog tags, along with the black combat boots and a few leather bracelets that were tied to his wrists. His hands reached out for a pair of simple black diamond studs and put them into his pierced ears before combing his hair and spiking his bangs up so that they weren’t hanging in his face. Taking a step back, Killian admired himself a bit. Yeah he looked good for his first day of his senior year and the beginning of the worse year of his existence. The only thing that would make his nerves go away now was a nice smoke before breakfast, yeah that would be nice.

He crossed the room to where his book bag was sitting on the ground and pulled a white packet of cigarettes out and his lighter. “Killian Darius Jones, don’t you dare even think about smoking in this house!” _Oh you have got to be bloody kidding me right now._ He thought as his aunt’s voice filled his room. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not he should obey the woman, but with one look over his shoulder at her, he knew that he wouldn’t light the damn thing.

“Sorry” he mumbled and put the pack and lighter back into his bag, before standing up straight once again. He wasn’t that tall for his age, but he still towered over his aunt, who was looking very angry and bewildered at the moment. “Sorry, doesn’t cut it mister. Smoking is bad for you. It is a bad habit that you need to stop. You will not, and I repeat will not smoke in this house, do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah” he sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders just a bit. She probably will start to complain about how he needs to stand up tall and not slump his shoulders or else something bad will happen to his back. His blue eyes looked back up to see that the angry irritated face was now gone and a look of pure pity and sadness was now replaced on Mary Margret’s face. Fantastic. The last thing that he wanted was for people to start pitying him.

“Listen, Killian everything is going to be alright. Storybrooke High is a great place with a lot of really great kids that I am sure that you will love. Just get into the right crowd of people and everything will be fine for you.” She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Killian couldn’t help but flinch just a little bit from the affectionate touch. He didn’t like contact with others. He hated it and it was a good thing that his aunt picked up on that because she back away and smiled up at him. The woman then proceeded to tell him to come on down and that breakfast was ready.

As soon as the woman was out of his room and back downstairs in the kitchen, Killian made his escape. He grabbed his bag off the ground, his phone from his dresser and walked over towards his window. There was no way in hell that he was about to go downstairs and “bond” with Mary Margret over eggs and toast. So, he decided that heading out early for school would be the next best thing. Maybe he could even have a smoke on his way out. He promised not to smoke in the house; never did he say that he would not smoke outside of the comforts of the Jones household.

Killian climbed up on his dresser and pushed the old squeaky window opened. Thank god that there was a fire escape or else it would have been a long jump. 

Once his feet hit the pavement, a smirk appeared on his face. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of himself from escaping the happy, chirpy short black haired woman that he was now living with. Oh he could only imagine the look of shock and anger when she realized that he left without a word.

He walked down the bustling streets of Storybrooke with a little swag in his walk as he lit his cigarette and took a long, deep drag. The smoke filled his mouth, throat lungs, and nostrils. A wonderful burning yet comfortable sensation took over his entire body as he inhaled then exhaled. _And she wanted me to quit, yeah right._ He scoffed looking down at his feet and taking another hit, not watching where he was walking.

All of a sudden his body came crashing into another hard firm body. “ _Shit.”_ He heard the stranger, male, say at the sudden impact. Killian took a step back to see that he had collided with another boy around his age, maybe a year younger. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a tight green V neck T shirt that now hard a large dark spot on the front of it. His eyes went to the other boy’s shirt to the coffee cup that was in his hand, to the annoyed and angry expression on the other’s face. “Look man I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going and—“ The boy stopped him short by holding his hand up, that annoyed expression still plastered on the other’s face.”Of course you weren’t looking you asshole or else this wouldn’t have happened. You’re lucky I’m close to my apartment.”

With that being said the other boy stormed off down the street taking the first left into a dark alley way. _Oh I am just off to a great fucking start today aren’t I?_


	2. Tall, Blonde, and Grey

He continued to stare at the spot where the boy had vanished for a few minutes before he started to walk towards the school again. Last thing that he wanted was to be late for the first day of school. Normally back at home he would have been two hours late without a care in the world, but he knew that now living with people like Mary Margret, David, and a cousin who is the sheriff it would be difficult to be late, skip classes, or skip school in general.   
  
"Hey! Killian! Hey wait up!" _No not now, just go away._ Killian turned his head just a bit towards the side to see a little kid with brown hair and a wide smile running up to walk next to him. The kid was the sheriff's kid, Henry, which would make him his second cousin or whatever. This past month Henry had been hanging all over him. In all reality Killian felt bad for the kid. He had little to no friends at all. Probably because his one mother was the law enforcer and the other one was the mayor. Long story short, the kid had some major family issues.

He gave a little small smile down at the boy who was so innocent and small. Even though Killian wasn’t fond of the boy’s mothers, father, and grandparents, he had to admit that he had a soft spot for the kid with the red and grey stripped scarf wrapped securely around his thin neck. “What’s up kid?” he asked draping his right arm around the younger boy’s shoulder and moving his cigarette into his other hand.

He noticed as they walked along the street, that many of the townspeople were staring at him with suspicious eyes as if they thought he was going to hurt the kid or something. I mean he might have the whole “bad boy” persona under wrap, but he was related to the other, why would he hurt him? So, instead of ignoring the stares like he should have, he stared right back, giving them his look that could quite literally kill and not in the good way.

“Are you excited for your first day of school? I know I am and I am going to be in Mary Margret’s class this year. It’s going to be sick. Oh and Killian did you know that the high school is right next to the elementary school? Maybe we can eat lunch together or….” And that was pretty much how their walk went on. Henry talking without taking a breather and Killian walking along side just nodding and smiling down at the exuberant kid while taking a drag or two.

They were crossing the school grounds when all of a sudden, Henry stopped in his tracks with a confused concern look plastering his pale white face. “Is everything okay kid?” He walked back to where the boy had stopped and put his hand down on the other’s shoulder. Henry’s large hazel eyes that normally shone with such happiness and joy were now looking at him with worry and a hit of fear. “D-D-did you do-do something to Pe-Peter?” Henry asked practically shaking and not being able to form words like he normally was able to. “Peter? Who in the bloody hell is Peter?”

Henry looked from him to behind Killian’s shoulder then back to him before raising his hand and pointing his stubby little finger to something that was behind him. Killian turned on his heels to see a group of boys lounging around on the school’s front lawn. There were probably around fifteen boys either sitting or laying on lawn. Two figures stood out from the rest of them.

The larger one out of the two looked to be very tall and thin. From this far away Killian could see that this boy looked to be about his age. He had blonde hair that seemed to be in a tangled mess. The sight of his hair made Killian think that the other never touched a comb in his life, but the messy look still looked good on him. He was wearing dark tight jeans and a dark grey, slim hooded sweatshirt, the hood up and almost covering his eyes. The outfit made the boy look dark and mystery, almost like he had some sort of edge to him. His eyes slipped down to look at how the other held himself. The blonde’s shoulders were slumped a bit, but not in a defeated manner, more so in indifference as though he didn’t give a damn in the world. Killian tilted his head a bit in curiosity of how close this blonde boy sat next to the other figure.

This other boy looked to be younger than the blonde one. However, instead of blonde locks fashioned on his head, his hair was brown. Not as long as the other’s, but maybe only by a few inches. Killian couldn’t tell the color of his eyes, but he knew that they were boring into his own with an intense, lethal stare. This boy too was wearing darker jeans, but instead of the sweatshirt he was wearing a dark green V neck shirt that exposed a long tanned neck. Killian had to suppress a small moan that threatened to escape his mouth at the sight of that neck. Necks for some odd reason were kind of his thing. _That makes me sound like a fucking vampire._ He thought absently as he noted that this brown haired kid looked awfully familiar

That’s when it hit him. The brown hair kid was the guy he accidently ran into this morning outside of the coffee shop. _Oh shit who did I just piss off?_

Killian slowly turned back around to look at Henry and shrugged his shoulders a bit. “I think he was the kid that I ran into this morning before you showed up. When I bumped into him, his coffee spilled all over himself. He’s probably just upset because I ruined his shirt or something.” He tried to sound nonchalant about the situation, but he wasn’t sure how well he was able to pull it off. Judging from the look of worry and concern that was still etched into Henry’s facial features he hadn’t managed it.

“Watch out for him Killian, he is the head leader of the towns local gang, The Lost Boys. He’s bad news, stay away from him.” With each word, Killian could sense the fear rolling off of the younger boy’s tongue. It was nice to see that this little brown haired, goofy kid was so concern for his well being that it was almost too adorable, almost. He brought his hand up to ruffle up Henry’s hair a bit. “Don’t worry kid I won’t get hurt by a gang whose name is from a stupid fairytale. I’ll be fine.” The boy looked like he wanted to protest, but Killian made his escape into the gothic-like structure of the high school before the other could get a word out.

 

  **********************  


Killian was really happy that he had decided to come into school early because apparently there were a shit load of papers that he had to fill out. When he had reached the office an annoying receptionist with too much makeup caked on made him sit down to sign about thirty papers. Like who in the hell would do that? Aren’t parents and legal guardians supposed to fill out these kinds of forms? He had of course signed each and every single one without protest, even though all he wanted to do was to rip each and every single one into little pieces and throw them into the receptionists face.

By the time he was done with all of the papers, getting his schedule, and his locker number he was already late for his first class. _Great way to start the day._ He thought as he stopped in front of room 108, the physics lab. With as much confidence as one could have being new in a new school, new town, and new country, the Irish lad opened the door and stepped through the threshold. “We are going to be—Oh you must be the new student from Ireland, come in come in, don’t be a stranger.” A short balding man with round rimmed glasses that could match Harry Potter’s, came bustling into Killian’s view. “Please don’t be shy, why don’t you tell the class your name sonny.”

 _Seriously,_ he thought as he looked at the man with a deadpan expression on his face. Did he really just call him sonny? “Jones, Killian Jones.” He mumbled underneath his breath, really not wanting to bring much attention to himself.

“Well Well, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Jones” the man said quickly taking his hand and shaking it madly. It was quite disgusting really because the other man’s hands felt cold, wrinkly, and clammy. “Please Mr. Jones take a seat in the back next to Mr. Harrison.” Killian’s eyes moved passed all the onlookers to fall onto the only available seat in the entire lab. It was next to a tall blonde boy with a dark grey sweatshirt. _You have got to be kidding me._ He nearly groaned out in frustration. It was as though someone somewhere wanted him to suffer for god only knows what reason.

He gave the professor a slight nod before making his way to the back of the room. As he did so many of the girls that he had passed by gave him bright warm smiles and sideways glances. The second that he had passed them, they turned to their friends and whispered about him. The girls thought that he didn’t hear them, but of course he did.

“Oh my god he is so hot.”

“Did you see those ripped jeans, sexy?”

“I wonder if he is a good kisser.”

A small smile grew on his face as he slide into the hard lab seat, his backpack slipping off his shoulder and hitting the tile floor with a thud. He was extremely close to the blonde, Harrison, because this room didn’t have your average desks. Since it was a lab, they had lab tables which seated two occupants. Unfortunately the tables were small and his elbows were practically touching the others due to their long arms.

“Now where was I? Oh yes, I want to do a little activity before we start today’s class. Just so we all get the chance to know each other a little bit better hmm.” Killian brought his fingers to massages his temples. God, he always hated when teachers found it prudent to do these little “bonding” activities. They drove him insane. He never liked the idea of opening himself up before, and that idea still gave him a sort of sick feeling inside of his stomach. “The person that you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the entire school year. It only seems fitting that you should get to know them.”The short man stated before clapping his hands together in excitement. “So what I want you to do is to get to know your partner a little bit and then share what you found out with the rest of the class. Nothing inappropriate. Now begin.”

When the man stopped talking the classroom erupted into chatters between partners. Killian and his partner however, stayed quiet, just staring at one another. Harrison’s stare was cold and intense. There was a fire burning beneath those bright grey eyes.

“So, do you just have a last name, or is there another name that I can call you?” He asked wanting to break the tension that was beginning to constrict around themselves. His hand fell to the table and began to impatiently tap against the cool black surface, awaiting an answer from the hooded figure next to him.

“Felix,” at the name Killian snapped his head up to see that the other was facing him with a small smirk on his face. To be perfectly honest, Killian wasn’t expecting an answer and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting that voice to come out from the other’s mouth. The name had been drawn out in a low, almost dark and twisted voice. It was appealing and very much so arousing causing for him to shift in his seat a bit.  

“What city in Ireland are you from?” Felix asked, his right elbow leaning against the table while he leaned his head against his hand. Some of his blonde messy locks came out from underneath his hood and hid his face, making it hard for Killian to read his expression. “I lived in Dublin for most of my life, but for a little bit when I was longer I lived in a smaller town, don’t really remember the name of it though.” He shrugged not really interested in talking about his home town. It was too painful.

“Have you lived here your whole life?” He asked, not really sure what to ask the other boy. His stare was seriously starting to creep him out and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Killian tried his hardest to not look straight into Felix’s eyes. However, out of the corner of his eyes he caught the blonde slowly nodding. “You don’t like to talk much do you?” This question rewarded him with a small chuckle from Felix. It was bright and happy, something that he would like to hear from the other again.

Felix leaned in closer just a bit, but due to the already close proximity, he was starting to lean into Killian’s personal space. “I would much rather listen then to speak myself.” That smirk came back upon those seemingly pale lips. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the other’s breath on himself. “Tell me Killian, what do you want to do with your life?”

Killian moved back a bit in his chair, confused by the question. It was somewhat random, but he shrugged it off. “I really don’t know. I never gave much thought to it, but I want to get away from this town, go somewhere big. Maybe do something with art. I like to draw and paint, but that’s something that most people don’t know about me. You should consider yourself lucky.” That smile was once again on the blonde’s face. It was nice; it made him look younger and more carefree.

“Are you afraid” Felix drawled out very slowly while he absently traced patterns on the lab table with his index finger. “Afraid of the future? You need to be a little bit clearer blondie.” He asked with uncertainty as that look came back onto Felix’s face. That look that screamed like he was analyzing every single word that came out from his mouth. It was as though he was a small animal being stared down and stalked by a predator.

Felix leaned in just a little bit more, so that both of their faces were nearly touching. “Are you afraid of Pan and not knowing what he plans for you?” _Pan who the hell is Pan? Why would I be afraid of—_ his thoughts were instantly interrupted as the teacher asked Felix to introduce his partner to the class.

The blonde pulled back and sat slumped in his seat. He waved his hand towards Killian clearly showing everyone that he was the one that he was about to introduce. “This is Killian Jones the new kid in town. He is from Dublin, Ireland, but is now living with his Aunt and Uncle here in Storybrooke. He is related to the town’s sheriff and his future plan is to move to a bigger city and start an art career.” Once Felix finished he pivoted in his seat and sat starring at Killian with a wide grin, showing his pearly white, sharp, razor teeth.

All Killian could do was to look at him with shock and disbelief. Firstly because he didn’t even tell the kid half of that stuff, so it made him wonder how in the hell he knew it. Secondly because that little shit distracted him on purpose. He had been so busy being distracted with the other, his closeness, and the questions that he hadn’t really asked Felix anything at all. Which now the blonde was awaiting the moment when he would crash and burn. _What a fucking ass dickhead move. I’ll show him for messing with me._

He returned the smile before turning to face the rest of the class. “This is Felix Harrison, which I am sure you already know. He has lived here in Storybrooke for his entire life. He is not the most talkative bloke around, but at least he has his good looks.” A few of the students snickered at his remark. Oh and he was just getting started. “This guy here is pretty much a giant so make sure he doesn’t squash you in the hallways, oh and yeah teach, he wanted me to tell you to go to hell and fuck this stupid ass activity.”

His smile grew even larger on his face as laughter erupted around him. He even heard that sexy chuckle come from Felix next to him. Hell yeah, don’t mess with me kid. Killian leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, feeling triumphant.

“Mr. Jones and Mr. Harrison go to the principal’s office at once.” The teacher who he couldn’t recall the name looked flabbergasted by what he had just said, but seriously should he have been sent to the office for that remark? And why Felix? He didn’t do a damn thing. But before he could protest, Felix got out of his seat and grabbed both his own backpack and Killian’s and headed out the door, leaving Killian no choice but to follow him.

Once out in the hallway, Killian grabbed his bag from the other. “Seriously what the hell! You guys get sent to the principal’s office for swearing in class?” He noticed the blonde smiling down at him with a stupid looking grin. “I like you and if I like you then _he_ will most definitely like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes* 
> 
> Felix does not have the scar on his face yet. 
> 
> I was kind of half asleep writing the end of this so I hope that it is okay


	3. Meeting the Devil and De Vil

_“I like you and if I like you then he will most definitely like you.”_

Killian stared up at the other boy with a slightly opened mouth. What had that statement meant? Who was this “he” person? Was it this Pan guy or maybe that Peter kid who he had seen the other hanging out with earlier in the morning?

However, he had no time to over analyze the comment because the Principal’s office was a lot closer to the physics room then he had imagined. He blindly followed the tall blonde into the room where they were both meant with another receptionist. This one looked very different from the lady in the main office that Killian had the _pleasantries_ of having to deal with her. This one was female and looked to be in her mid fifties. Her hair looked as though it used to be a chestnut brown, but was now turning grey in some of the areas. She had a long pointed nose, wore a vibrant red lipstick, and she reeked of onions that it almost made his eyes tear up.

The women, Mrs. Barkly her name plate stated, looked at Felix with a very disapproving look, completely ignoring Killian all together. “Mr. Harrison getting into trouble on the first day, why am I not surprised?” Her voiced was very deep for a woman. It sounded as though she had a permanent stuffed up nose. He couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in disgust.

The woman before them pointed her long index finger towards two chairs that were stationed across from her desk. “You two have a seat over there. Principal Shots will be with you shortly; she just needs to finish up dealing with a current student situation before she talks with you two.” With that being said the pointed nose lady turned her back to them and busied herself with filing papers behind her desk.

Killian groaned as he practically threw himself into the chair letting his backpack fall next to him. A headache was starting to come on. Man he needed a smoke really bad, but he had a feeling that miss I smell like onions over there wouldn’t be too happy with him if he lit one up in the office.

“You look stressed.” He turned his head towards the low voice that came from his left hand side. Felix was sitting in the chair next to him, slouched down in the seat with his long legs spread out and his hands resting behind his head. The kid looked comfortable in the office chair, almost like he had belonged there. Mind going back to what the receptionist had stated early, apparently Felix pays regular visits to this office. “Of course I’m stressed. My Aunt and Uncle are going to fucking kill me and I have the worse headache ever, so yeah I’m stressed asshole.”

Felix chuckled beside him, clearly enjoying seeing how pissed off he was. “ _Dickhead”._ He mumbled underneath his breath, but Killian had a feeling that the blonde had heard him due to his continued chuckles. “You know” Felix started, his voice in a hushed whispered, so no one besides Killian could hear him. “I might have something that can take away that headache of yours.”

His head immediately snapped to the side to see that the blonde was no longer lounging in his chair. His body was leaned in close to Killian and he held a small white pill in his hand. He knew that his blue eyes must have turned into a complete black abyss as they stared down the answer to his problems that was now currently waiting in Felix’s rough worn out calloused hands. His throat went dry as he swallowed, feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and then down. “I don’t take drugs from strangers” he stated rather flatly, trying not to let the other know how much he wanted to take the pill and run.

Back in Dublin, Killian had gotten in with the wrong scene of people at his former school. One stupid decision at a party and he had been instantly addicted to pretty much everything. Smoking, drugs, money, sex—that was all that he had ever cared about for two whole years. He promised himself that coming to Storybrooke would be his saving grace, whether he liked the situation or not. He had told himself no drugs and sex. Those were the two things that he had gotten completely out of control with. Killian was honestly surprised that he hadn’t contracted some sort of disease with all of the sex that he had had over those two years. It didn’t matter at the time whether you were a girl or a boy, sex was sex and he had been highly addicted, the same with the drugs. Really it is such a shock that he wasn’t dead right now and lying on the side of an abandoned street.

“Really? From the reaction you just gave me, I would assume that you would take drugs from just about anyone.” Felix said in a taunting tone. Fuck. He was so fucked.

He turned his head away from the other and tried to keep his eyes trained on the window across from him. _Don’t pay him any attention. Control yourself. Just control yourself._ That was easier said in his mind then done.

Everything seemed to slow down. Mrs. Barkly at her desk moved in slow motion as she placed a paper in one of the manila envelopes. The bees that buzzed around the pink flowers outside the window stopped moving all together. The only thing that seemed to be normal was Felix. His breathing could have been heard from a mile away. His laugh, even louder in Killian’s ears. “You don’t know me blondie” he stated evenly. It was so obvious that he was trying to slow down his breathing, his words. Every word that came out from his was said with so much control, even though in the inside it felt as though his world was coming down. All of his walls that Killian had so strategically built up were quickly crumbling down. All because of a white pill. All because of drugs.

His ears caught that the being next to him moved a little bit in his seat. Hot, warm breath was blowing into his ears, practically teasing, testing him. “I think I know you a lot better than you think.” His heart started to pond. _No he can’t know._

“Judging by your body language, you are very familiar with drugs, with how **_good_** they make you feel. You crave it, but for some reason you are pushing it, **_me_** , away, trying to be an **_outstanding_** citizen in the eyes of your family members.” Felix’s breathing became more erratic as he blew a few quick hot breaths against the inside of his ear.

“You feel like you have something to prove. You feel as though this is your only chance in life to make the people around you love you, care for you. Not only do you crave your old life, but you crave the love and attention of others, but try not to show it. Instead you opt to push them away, afraid of causing damage to them. The same damage and trouble you caused your **_dear_** brother **_Liam._** ”

Hard blue eyes darted towards the stone cold grey one’s that were looking straight at him. Killian hadn’t realized that this was the most that Felix had said since meeting him in the physics lab. He didn’t realize how sweaty his hands had become as the blonde spoke the truth about his life. He didn’t realize how fast his heart was beating. What he did realize was that this kid, Felix, knew about his situation with Liam. How in the hell could this kid, that he barely knew, have known about Liam, about his death, about his former life, about all the troubles that he had caused his beloved brother.

Hands began to form into raging fists at his sides as he looked at those grey eyes. There was a certain joy, proudness behind those eyes that he wanted to get rid of. Killian wanted agony and pain to be replaced in those fucking perfect eyes. “How do you know about Liam?”

Felix’s eyes shone as though he had achieved his goal, it was as though he wanted Killian to get mad.

“Touchy subject?”

“Just fucking tell me.” It was a simple question. All the tall blonde had to do was answer it.

Felix leaned back. The white pill in his hand was placed back inside of his front pocket of his jeans, before sitting in the same position that he had been in earlier. His long legs spread out, hands clasped behind his head. However, instead of a bored expression, he was starring at Killian with a wide toothy grin. “Why, Pan told me of course.” He stated the answer as though it made sense, the obvious choice. But, for Killian, that was not the answer that he wanted.

His hands began to shake with irritation and anger. “Who in the fucking hell is this Pan guy? He asked while shouting, in a whispered voice, so that miss stick in the mud wouldn’t hear.

“click” Both he and Felix snapped their heads to see that the principal’s door was being opened. _Well shit, great timing, just fucking great timing._ He was expecting to see an adult, the principal coming out, but instead a boy with brown hair, a green shirt, and oh shit. Peter. The kid he bumped into and spilled coffee on. The one who was giving him death glares as he entered school this morning. The kid that had Henry shaking in his pants. The same fucking Peter who was a leader of the local gang and was friends with Felix. It was official, someone up above, if there was someone, didn’t like him and was making him live in hell on earth.

As the boy walked over to where he and the blonde sat, Killian got the chance to get a good look at him for the first time that day. His eyes were extremely green, but more like an ocean sea green. His green shirt was dark, evergreen, and tight. Really tight. It showed that this kid, although skinny, was fit. He could see the outlines of perfect sculpted muscles underneath the thin fabric. God, and those fucking pants were probably tighter than the shirt. Too bad the boy was walking towards them, because he probably had a fine ass. _Stop eye fucking him._

He shook his head a bit, just to clear his mind and continued his eye traveling. The brown haired boy had a certain presence about him. He walked as though he ruled this town and that everyone else was beneath him. That stride, was to prove that he had everyone around here wrapped around his slim fingers, or at least that was what he had thought.

Killian glanced over at Felix and what he saw, was not what he expected. The other kept his relaxed pose and for the most part looked normal, but it was all about the other’s eyes. Those stone cold grey eyes showed loyalty, longing, friendship, and lust. It was obvious, or at least maybe just to Killian, of how much the blonde looked up to his friend. Not only did Felix show that, but it was blatantly obvious that he had feelings towards the other, deep feelings.

“My ears were burning so I can only imagine that you two were talking about me.” Peter said with a sweet innocent smile, that wasn’t so sweet and innocent. _Wait, what talking about—_ it was as though everything was starting to slowly click inside of his head. The gang was called The Lost Boys, wouldn’t it fit if its leader was Peter Pan.

“Let me get this straight, your first name is Peter and your last name is Pan? Please tell me that this is some kind of joke.” The two boys chuckled at him as though it was silly of him to think that. Even though normal people would find it odd that a boy was named after a never aging immature brat.

Peter gave Felix a slight nod, before turning towards Killian and extended his hand out. “Yeah, the parents were kind of cruel with the name choice, but that’s me. I’m Peter. Peter Pan.” Killian took his hand and shook it a little hesitantly. The boy was being awfully nice, too nice.

“We kind of got off on a rough start, sorry about that, but I promise that I don’t bite” He paused before smirking at the two. “I don’t bite….unless you want me to.”

Shocked blue eyes stared into those intense, mocking green ones. _Was he fucking flirting right now?_ “What’s your next class?” the British voice asked. British. Killian mildly wondered how long Peter had lived in the States, but quickly let his mind be brought back to the subject on hand. “Uh hold on let me check.” He grabbed his white bag off the floor and began shuffling around in each compartment trying to find that yellow sheet the receptionist had given him that morning.

“Okay here it is, I got English four honors.” He stated, but really didn’t understand why he was telling Peter this. Killian didn’t trust him. He knew people that were like Peter. They pretended to care, pretended to be nice and that they were your friend, but in reality they all have a reason. All the Peter’s in the god damn world have a reason for manipulating their prey. The question was why was he Peter Pan’s prey?

“Good, we all have that class together, I’ll see you then. Oh and be careful of the hag in there.”  Killian watched as Pan pointed to the principal’s office. “She’s a devil, more like a De Vil.” He smiled wickedly before heading out of the office to do god only knows what.

“Mr. Harrison and Mr. Jones, Principal Shots is ready to see you.”

Killian nodded and grabbed his bag, but before going into the office, he grabbed Felix’s shoulder. “What did he mean, De Vil? Like the villain? That Dalmatian movie?” Felix gave him a small smile. “She’s not really Cruella, but that’s what we all call her.”

 

**************************

They had been in the office for twenty fucking minutes. Seriously. And in all honesty it was the worst twenty minutes that he had ever had to endure. Principal Shots really was Cruella De Vil. She wore a black and white spotted dress suit and her hair was white and black. Black hair that looked as though the ends were dipped into creamy white paint. She was hideous, a real sore looker for the eyes, and her office wasn’t any better either. All white and black. No wonder everyone called her Cruella, she practically lived the part.

“Now, Mr. Jones this was your first offense, so I will let you off with a warning, but Mr. Harrison you will have a Saturday detention, no questions asked.” _Wait what?_ His eyes snapped to her and then to Felix. Felix didn’t seem as though he cared much, but hell Killian did. Felix didn’t do shit, it was all on him. So the question was, why was Felix getting in trouble and not him?

“I’m sorry Principal Shots, but that’s not really fair, shouldn’t he get off with a warning too?” It really only seemed logical, but apparently, the De Vil lady didn’t see eye to eye with him. She rolled her eyes while sighing very dramatically. _That really wasn’t a hard question you dumbass._

Her gigantic red lips seemed to fall a bit, as though she was purely bored with the topic on hand. “Mr. Harrison here has been a nuisance to this school since the day he step foot into our esteem hallways. He should know the rules by now about swearing in class.” _You have got to be kidding me right now._

He slumped back in his seat. A look of pure hatred towards this woman, the school, and their idiotic rules shown outwardly on his face. It didn’t matter if he wanted to punch the blonde earlier because of what he said about himself, the drugs, and the things he said about his brother. None of that mattered. He wouldn’t be letting Felix go down for his actions. That wasn’t good form. “That’s not fair. He didn’t swear in class, I did.” He stated clearly looking at the mad woman straight in the eyes.

“Life isn’t fair dear. This was your first offence, for him he has had more.” He wanted to point out how flawed that was. It was the first fucking day of school. The school system should have given him a clean slate seeing that it was a new school year.

Killian turned his head to his right to see that Felix was looking at him. The blonde was giving him a look that clearly stated that it didn’t matter, to just drop it. But, hell it mattered to him. Jones turned his head back to Principal Shots and gave her the fakest smile that he could have ever muster and leaned forward in the uncomfortable chair that he was currently sitting in.

“Fuck you.”

His right clenched fist came up to pop out his middle finger. To say that Principal Shots was shocked and flustered would have been the understatement of the year. Her eyes went wide opened, her mouth hung.

Killian was given a Saturday detention because of the little show, but he didn’t care. What made his day was walking out of that damn office with Felix at his hip, laughing their asses off, and forming an alliance.

Little did he know that he was one step closer to a life with Felix, of becoming a lost boy, and being closer to the sexy drug lord himself…Peter Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop writing the endings while I am half asleep, but yeah I felt like I needed to get out the next update. Hope that you all like it :) 
> 
> Oh and don't worry Peter will be in the rest of the chapters much more. The whole plot really has to do with him so yeah. Sorry that these first few chapters have been slow. But it's all getting somewhere. I promise!


	4. Evil Comes in all Forms

When the two of them reached the English classroom, the entire room was almost full. Three seats remained empty and Peter was nowhere in sight. As he and the tall blonde made their way to their seats, which were in the far back, Killian couldn’t help but feel as though he was being put on display….yet again. Everyone was eyeing up the new kid as he walked passed them. Each one having their fair share of comments on the way he looked, dressed, and carried himself. It was beginning to grate at his nerves. Scratch that. It **was** more than just grating. It felt as though, the students were gripping at him with talon like claws, trying to peel back each of his layers, desperate to find secrets within them.

“Didn’t Peter say that he had this class too?” He asked as he slid into the hard, maroon, plastic chair. It was also a conversation starter. One that would hopefully take his mind off of the prying eyes that seemed to follow his every move. Felix glanced over, giving a small lopsided smile. “Something may have come up. He doesn’t always make it to his classes.”

That was the last thing Felix said to him, because at that moment, the frizzy haired teacher began to introduce what the class would entail for the year. Killian slumped in his seat, defeated. Not fair. He wanted to ask Felix more questions about this curious, multi-personality boy. He did not give a damn about the stupid ass crap that he would learn in this class. English class just wasn’t his forte, that and because of the fact that he had too many things on his mind. He wanted to stay focused on the green eyed boy that never showed up to class.

Before he even realized it, the bell had rung for the next class period. Time really seemed to be moving by fast, for the first day. That may have also been because of his unexpected trip to the principal’s office. Anyway the good thing was, just one more class and then he could soak up the freedom of a forty-five minute lunch period. “So, Felix, what’s your next class?” He asked as the two of them left the English classroom.

Felix looked down at him and gave a small shrug. “I’m heading to history. You?” Killian’s shoulders slumped a little and shook his head. “Trig.” It looked as though he would be going into this class without his new wing man. Which for some odd reason, made Killian feel a little nervous and a tad bit nauseous.

Felix gave him a sympathetic look. His hand came up to give a quick, reassuring pat on the back. “It’s not that bad. The classroom is down the hall. Take a right and then another right. I’ll see ya later.” With that, he took off in the other direction without another word.

Thankfully there were only a few students in the halls as Killian made his way in the direction that Felix had sent him. He made sure to take his sweet old time getting there. Math was always a bore, so he really wasn’t looking forward to the class.

As he walked on, he listened to the soft thumping noise of his combat boots hitting against the cold tile floor while humming a random tune. It was a short little melody that came up in his head quite frequently. Never once, had he figured where the tune had come from, but he had been humming it since he was a little kid.

He took his first right turn, but halted as he heard a loud shriek coming from the other end of the hallway. Two figures, one pushed up against a locker, and the other doing the pushing. The lighting in the hallway, however, was too dim for Killian to get a good look at the figures.

Slowly, he walked down the hall, as silently as possible. If he could just make it to the other corridor then he would be fine.

“Listen, dude I—“The unfamiliar figure was harshly cut off by the other as they grabbed the struggling boys arm and twisted it behind his back. “Fuck! What the hell! Stop!”

“You owe me money. I am collecting. Now hand it over, before I decide to break every single bone in your playing arm.” That voice. It was low, dark, lethal, and it was most definitely Pan. As Killian stepped closer he could make out that green top and tousled brown hair. _So that why he missed class. He was busy collecting._ His gang, Felix having drugs, it really all made sense. “The Lost Boys” were not just your every day bad boys in a small town, but they were druggies as well. The group was probably the partying, alcohol, money, sex, drugs types. It’s really no wonder why Peter walked as though he ruled this god forsaken school. He was probably making more money than David, Mary Margret, and Emma all combine with him being the head of a drug industry and all. That is, if Killian was right about his assumptions.

“How much do I owe you?” His mind was immediately brought back to the struggle that was taking place right before his eyes. The scene was actually sad. He pitied the jock who was trying to sound all confident and sharp, but it was so fucking obvious how scared he was. Killian, Peter too probably, could see the kid shaking and cowering in his brand spanking new _Nikes._

A dark, maniacal laughter rang through the now barren hallway. “If you don’t know how much you owe me, then I may just have to snap those precious legs of yours in half. I’d like to see you become the star basketball player while being impaired.” Shit, he sounded so pissed, but really wasn’t Pan taking it a tad bit too far? The kid only asked a question.

“Pleeeassse, give me a week Peter, I can get you the money then.” Another dark chuckle escaped from Peter’s mouth, as the whining brat pleaded for mercy. Killian knew that he would be better off just walking to class, but that damn conscience inside his head was nagging at him to be this kid’s saving grace.

Instead of taking the second right like Felix had instructed him, he kept on walking until he was right next to Peter. The other stared him down. That lethal look once again on his face. Killian thought that it was safe to say that the charming, almost innocent kid that he had met in the office was some kind of mask, because obviously he was nothing but kind.

“Get. Out. Now”

Jones just rolled his eyes as he roughly pushed Peter off of the confused red headed kid. He took Pan’s old position and placed himself right in front of the shaking kid. His eyes roamed over the other’s body. Judging by his looks he seemed to be around sixteen, placing him as either a junior or sophomore. The boy was wearing basketball shorts and a Storybrooke High basketball jersey. Which made sense since he had heard Pan say something about the guy becoming a basketball star. The kid’s hair was as red as a fire hydrant. Really just your normal, average teenage jock. And with one look at the kid’s eyes, Killian knew just how to manipulate the son of a bitch.

In an instant, Killian’s hard cold stare, turned as innocent as a newborn babe. His front teeth caught his lip, worrying it a bit, turning his bottom lip red. His left leg popped out, placing his knee up against the kid’s crotch. The kid’s breath hitched, and his breathing started to come out erratic. Fuck, he had him right where he wanted him.

“Listen,” his voice came out low and alluring. “I don’t think that anyone would want to see a pretty boy like you getting hurt.” To emphasize what he was saying, Killian reached out an index finger and began to trace patterns on the red head’s lips.

A tongue clicked, as he shook his head.”No, we wouldn’t want to see you hurt.” He breathed out. His eyes glanced up to see that the kid was relaxing and nodding his head. _Going for the gold._ He leaned forward, his body flush up against the other. His mouth right on top of the kid’s ear.

“Pay him back, or else.” A pause. Killian rolled his hips into the other. A groaned escaped from the kid’s mouth with a silent pleads of “yes” and “oh god more.” His tongue came out and slowly traced saliva patterns on the boy’s ear. A second later he stopped his ministration, and bit down hard on the sensitive flesh. The boy yelped at the sudden flash of pain coursing down his body.

“Or, else we will tell the entire town, that the perfect straight jock is actually as gay as you could get.” _Straight for the win._ He thought.

The kid froze, a look of pure terror was written across his freckled face. Sure, what Killian had done was wrong on so many levels, but he was really just saving the kid’s ass from Peter. Sure, he may have threatened to out the guy, but whatever. The kid will leave without a beating as long as he stopped lying and handed over the money. It was blatantly obvious that the kid knew how much he owed and that he had the money. Judging by his sneakers, this kid was loaded.

As fast as the other had froze, he quickly made to push Killian away, with a look of pure disgust written across his face. “Why you little fagg—“ Jones cut the kid off by placing a firm hand over the other’s mouth. “If I were you I’d watch what you say, especially around this particular audience,” he stated with a nod over to Peter.

With that being said he took his hand back from the other’s mouth and waited. That’s all he could do.

He heard a weary sigh before the rustling sound of the kid dishing out his leather wallet. The boy snatched out two, one hundred dollar bills.“He-Here. Two hundred dol-dollars…..that that’s what I-I owe you r-r-right?” He stated, looking past Killian and straight at the green eyed demon.

Poor little brat, he was shaking even more than before. Either, Peter didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he snatched the bills right out of the kid’s hands. As soon as the bills were out of his hands, the red head bolted up the hallway, making a quick run for it. At least he made it out of there with no broken bones, even if he may have left some dignity behind. However, there was a part of him that wished that he just let Peter finish the kid off.

Killian stood there silently staring at the place where the kid had run off. He was pulled from his thoughts, as his body was roughly pushed into the lockers. A figure loomed close to him, smirking down at him. It seemed as though for a second, he was facing the devil himself. Maybe he was.

“Normally, I don’t like it when people interfere with my business.” Peter growled, enclosing his hand around, Killian’s throat, slowing cutting off his oxygen supply. “However, I must admit, _good job.”_

Killian stared up into those piercing ocean green eyes. Did Peter just purr? Subconsciously, he wetted his lips at the sight before him, damn these Storybrooke bad boys. Was it wrong that he liked this position? Was it wrong that he liked the feeling of hands choking him around his neck? Yeah there is something wrong about that.

He watched as Peter’s pupils grew a bit at the sight. “I like your technique Jones, I may just have to recruit you.” He paused. “Another charming pet for me.”

Reality sunk quickly in. “I’m no one’s object.” Killian spat back before wiggling himself free from the grasp that Peter Pan had a hold on him. “Now why don’t you go and fuck off.” He started to quickly walk down the hallway, trying desperately to get away from the alluring boy; however, he was halted once more. A hand from behind got a hold of him and whipped him around.

Peter and him stood face to face, nearly centimeters apart. Killian could feel the other’s breath blowing onto his face. “Come on Jones, let’s ditch, I could be your own _personal_ tour guide of Storybrooke.” His voice came out as a soft whisper. But it still carried itself as though it was a deadly weapon. Again, Killian licked his lips. He was no longer in control of his own body, but he still had control over his words.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea. I’m already in a deep shit amount of trouble today.”

“That didn’t seem like a no to me.” Peter smirked at him, before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the pristine hallway.

As they passed by the lockers and a number of different doors, Killian couldn’t help but wonder if this was a good idea. Being led by Pan to god knows where. And skipping the rest of the day. Damn, Mary Margret and David are going to kill him, when they find out about everything today. _Since when have you cared about what the two goody-two-shoes thought about you? Who gives a damn about what they think. Have some fun. Give in._ This is what the devil inside of him was telling Killian and he was about to take up on that offer.

The two of them went out to the schools parking lot, when Peter stopped in front of a new tinted silver Corvette Stingray. “Well? Are you getting in?” The voice came from the driver’s seat of the car. Apparently, while Killian was gawking at his fucking dream car, Peter had taken the opportunity to get inside and start up the engine. With a shake of his head, he grabbed the handle of the passenger’s seat door and swung it open.

The inside of this car was even better than the outside. Sleek black leather with accents of green in certain places. Oh and god it smelled like someone had made chocolate fucking cookies. What kind of car smells like fucking homemade cookies? “How in the hell do you have a fucking Corvette Stingray?” He asked as he closed the door and placed his backpack on the ground. A chuckle filled the small packed space, but that was it. No answer was given. Killian expected as much.

They drove silently for two minutes, before parking by the sidewalk next to Granny’s, an eating establishment in town. Probably the only joint these pathetic townspeople had around here. Killian eyes followed the movements of the brown haired boy as his hand twisted the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. He then turned to face Killian, bright green eyes and all, and then tilted his head towards the restaurant. “I’ll get something for both of us.”

With that being said he hopped out of the car, but before closing the door fully shut, Pan popped his head back in. “Don’t touch a thing.” And just like that he was gone, disappeared through the diner’s door.

 

* * *

 

“Why are we in the middle of the fucking woods?”

After Peter had come back from inside of Granny’s with a bag of french fries and burgers, the two teens had driven again in silence. Peter drove the car smoothly down a rocky, dirt pathway after being on Stroybrooke’s main street. The rustic path took the two deep into Storybrooke’s Forest.

Killian was honestly getting a little nervous because who in the hell took another to the woods to eat lunch? It seemed as though he was living out some horror movie. That Peter Pan was the villainous killer who was taking his victim in to the woods for a slaughter.

Pan glanced over with an annoyed expression. “Just get out of the car and follow me.” He grabbed the bag of food and hopped out of the car, angrily slamming the door. The brown hair boy didn’t even wait for Killian; he just kept on walking deeper into the woods.

Killian quickly got out of the car and had to run in order to catch up with the other. Again silence. What was it with these people being quiet? Felix was pretty shy and this silence wasn’t what he was expecting from Pan. He had been all showy and cocky earlier, so what was with him now? It seemed odd. Misplaced.

He walked next Peter as they strode through the woods. The trees were gigantic. It was hard to see the tops of the trees. The tree trunks look as though they were never ending, just rising into the sky and pass the fluffy white clouds.

Everything had a magical sort of feel to it. The area seemed as old as time. Something was just off, but at the same time, it felt so right. Did that even make any sense? How could something that felt so inhuman, so inhuman, rotten to the core and felt so amazingly pleasant and pleasing.

He took in a deep breath, soaking in the cleansing air around him. When he opened his eyes, he had noticed that Peter was staring at him intensely. It felt as though he was tearing away every single layer, dissecting his very soul.

“Will you stop that?”

A sinister smile twisted on Pan’s face at the reaction. He showed his razor sharp, white teeth with a sense of pride. “What? You don’t like catching me starring at you,” he asked innocently even though his face read that he was not innocent at all.

“No it’s creepy…..What is a well doing out in the middle of the woods?” Just as he said this, Peter turned his head to where Killian was pointing out. In the middle of the forest floor, was a stone well that looked as though it was hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old. Vines and rotten moss covered the structure. It made it look as though the well had grown right out of the ground.

“This is where we will be eating our lunch.”

In a flash Killian saw Peter move to sit down on the ground next to the well. His back against the earthy stone, with a leg pulled up. He smiled up at him and patted the dirt ground next to him. “Come on sit, we don’t have all day.”

A heavy sigh escaped Killian, before he made a move to sit down next to the other. His hand snatched up the white paper bag. Looking inside he found three cheese burgers, three packs of fries, and no drinks. “Umm I don’t know about you, but normally people have a drink with their lunch. Oh and what’s up with the three of everything, it’s only the two of us.”

He waited patiently for an answer, but when none came, Killian turned his head towards Peter. His breath hitched, when he realized that Peter was turned towards him with his face centimeters from his own. “What are you do—“

“Shhhh”

Peter silenced him with a soft, delicate finger on his mouth. Killian’s eyes closed instantly at the sensation. A familiar stirring came bubbling in his stomach. _God what’s he doing?_

“Do you know how long we have waited for you to come? Far too long. I will have you. You are mine. Forever mine.”

Just as fast as the moment had occurred, it passed. When Killian opened his eyes he saw that Peter had pulled away. He was sitting next to him facing the forest, digging around in the paper bag for his burger.

Killian just sat there. Dumbfounded. So, many thoughts were running through his head. What were these feelings that he had? What was Peter talking about? He talked of waiting forever, “we have waited for you to come.” Nothing was making sense to him. The funny feeling he was getting about the well, the forest, and even with Felix earlier. His stay in Storybrooke was slowly becoming stranger and stranger and it was only the first day of fucking school.

“What took you so long?”

Killian’s head snapped up at the sound of Peter’s annoyed voice. Standing in front of them was Felix. He worn a smug expression on his face and held a six pack of beer in his right hand. “I brought the drinks.”

 

<http://losthook.tumblr.com/tagged/Highway%20to%20Hell>

This link above is for a graphic that I made for this fic. I could not for the life of me, figure out how to post a picture to this chapter, so I had to post it on tumblr instead. Anyway, if anyone is wondering who I was kind of basing teen Killian's looks off of then you can see. For some reason I kept picturing him like this. Maybe it's because they both have bushy eyebrows, or the fact that there are so many pictures of this person dressing the way that I envisioned Killian would dress. Anyway check it out if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for not updating this faster. Not only did have writers block majorly, but life kind of got in the way. Hopefully updates won't take that long in the future. Also, I am apologizing for the end of this chapter. It was suppose to be longer, but I just couldn't make the ending work, so this is what you get. Hopefully I can write more for the next update.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you are all enjoying the plot. It's been extremely fun to write so far. Oh and another side note before I forget. I meant to put this is in the tags, but for some reason it's not showing up, so I will give you all a heads up here. This is a Modern AU, however, it's a Modern AU with a little bit of a twist. I'm not saying anything else because I don't want to give the plot away, but there are going to be a few unrealistic scenarios because of what I have planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a High School AU, so please bare with me through this. I am not sure how many chapters there will be, but there will be a lot if the story goes as plan. 
> 
> Leave comments and tell me how you like it. I cannot improve if you guys don't tell me whether you like what I am doing or not! (Just please no rude comments, those I will not tolerate)


End file.
